


Initiation

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mordred's initiation night and Percival remembers his own very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Tambear wanted a Arthur/Mordred written but it got out of hand, kind of, and ended up being a Arthur/Percival, with mentions of lots of others. 
> 
> Mentioned pairings: Arthur/Mordred, Merlin/Arthur, Leon/Uther
> 
> Could be read as dub-con, but was never intended that way.

Percival took a deep breath and his face turned into a mask of stone as he watched the King throw his arm around Mordred’s shoulder and lead him out of the banquet hall. So this was it, Mordred’s initiation. He’d been knighted before and the other knights had played all kinds of pranks to welcome him into their round, but Percival had thought – no had _hoped_ that the King would consider Mordred too young for the final initiation. 

And while he tried to come up with more good reasons why the King shouldn’t take Mordred to his chambers just yet, his heart just screamed NO. 

Percival had grown up in a small village and when the villains had slain all of his family, his friends, his neighbours; he’d followed Lancelot. That was when he first laid eyes on Arthur and he knew right away that he’d do anything for him. So he’d stayed and been knighted, they freed Camelot and the castle and village became his new home. 

That cold November night, Arthur had called for him. The other knights had told him about an initiation ritual that all of them had to go through, to prove their loyalty to the King. So he’d climbed the stairs to the King’s chambers and knocked on the door with beating heart. 

“Enter.”

Percival slipped through the door, ducking his head. He stood close to it, not sure what was expected of him. 

“Ah, Percival.” Arthur appeared from behind the folding screen in nothing but breeches. 

“Good evening, Sire.”

“It’s just Arthur for tonight.” 

“Yes, Sire…Arthur.”

Arthur moved around the room, closing the window, busying himself with checking the candles. “I suppose the knights informed you about this.”

Percival didn’t know what to say. “They…I…they said…”

“To be a fully trusted knight of Camelot, you have to spend a night with the king. If that’s what they told you, they are right. It’s an ancient tradition to tie the bond between the knight and the kingdom a bit tighter.” Arthur smiled. 

Blushing, Percival swallowed hard. Since he had been in Camelot, there had been quite a few maids who had been willing…but a man? The KING? Percival had never dared to walk down that path. And yet, he was intrigued. His heart had told him to follow the golden god. Why shouldn’t he do that with him now when he was asked to?

“You have never…?” Arthur’s voice was really close and when it snapped Percival out of his thoughts, he found the king standing in front of him. 

He shook his head slightly. “No, my lord… Arthur.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Arthur took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. 

Percival closed his eyes and shivered when Arthur ran a hand down his arm.

“Come on, sit down.” He patted the bed next to him and Percival sat down, getting even more nervous. This was not right, he couldn’t just sit on the king’s bed like that and have the king remove his boots! And his shirt, too! Percival was so wrapped up in his inner struggle that he didn’t even protest. 

“Here, is that so bad?” Arthur was close now again, looking into his eyes, leaning in and kissing him softly. Whoa, that felt different, so different from the maids in the kitchen; soft demanding lips with a hint of stubble around them that scratched lightly. Percival still tried to make up his mind if he liked it or not when Arthur’s tongue slid into his mouth. 

Closing his eyes, Percival decided he could as well try to enjoy it and after a moment, he started kissing back. This was Arthur after all, he knew he loved the man. 

After quite a while of kissing – Percival had lost all track of time – Arthur shoved him back into the pillows and Percival helped remove his breeches, not having noticed that Arthur was naked now, too. His cheeks burned, but he was determined to go through with whatever the king wanted to do. His breath hitched when Arthur started kissing down his chest and he just had to bury his hands into the golden strands of hair, surprised at how soft they felt between his fingers. “Arthur,” he breathed.

Licking across one of Percival’s nipples and then blowing across it, Arthur raised his head when he heard the big knight moan. “Yes?”

“Don’t stop.” Percival’s eye fell shut again. He didn’t know where he’d taken the courage to say that from, but he never wanted this to end, it already felt too good. 

Arthur licked down his belly, making Percival giggle – that tickled! - , and then he yelled out when Arthur wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Nothing had ever felt like that! He could barely bring the maidens to touch him there, much less with their lips. And now his King’s hot wetness engulfed him and totally took all of his ability to think. He tried to buck up, to get more, but Arthur pulled back.

“You like that.” It wasn’t a question and even though Percival didn’t open his eyes, he could see the smirk on the King’s face. 

“Feels good.”

“Then you won’t mind making me feel good, too, will you?” Arthur scooted up and knelt over Percival, the tip of his cock nudging Percival’s lips. 

Percival’s eyes went huge. He’d never…should he…but this was Arthur and he couldn’t deny him this. So he carefully stuck out his tongue only to retract it quickly. It felt so odd, but tasted great anyway. And he wanted to please him, he wanted this, so he strained his neck and parted his lips.

As soon as they were open, Arthur shoved in. Gentle at first, letting Percival get used to it, correcting him slightly when he used too much teeth and then he pumped into Percival’s willing mouth. 

After a while, Percival got the hang of it, he sucked and licked and only pulled back a bit when Arthur almost choked him. His hands carefully slid up Arthur’s sides to caress the soft skin and feel the tight muscles. He almost smiled when he heard Arthur moan. But just as he really got into it, sucking hard, wanting to make Arthur come, the king pulled back. 

“Not yet.”

Percival panted and looked at him with wide eyes. “Was it…,” he cleared his throat, “did I do anything wrong, my lo… Arthur?”

“Not at all, Percival. Turn around.”

He didn’t question it and just did as told. So far, Arthur had done nothing that he didn’t give willingly, so whatever he had in store for him now, he was up for it. Especially since his own dick was rock hard by now. 

“Get up on your knees.”

Percival obliged but then gasped and jerked forwards as he felt slippery fingers on him. 

“Shhh. Relax.”

He tried, he really tried, but nobody had ever touched him there. It felt…strange, but after a while he started to enjoy the fingers that smeared some kind of oil around, touching his balls, circling his hole and only gasped when he felt the fingers slip inside. 

“It’s alright, just breathe and relax, let go, Percival, it’ll feel good in no time.”

Percival closed his eyes and followed the voice as he pictured Arthur before him. He felt his body give and welcomed the fingers inside him. First one and then more and more until he felt completely filled. He tried to hold still but wiggled and moaned; it felt wonderful. 

After more preparation that left Percival impatient and breathless, Arthur positioned himself and very slowly pushed inside, stopping each time Percival tensed, giving him enough time to adjust, reapplying oil once in a while. 

When he was all in, Arthur leaned over Percival’s massive back. “You feel so good.” He sprinkled little kisses across Percival’s shoulders until he shivered. 

“Fuck…me…” Percival panted. He was in no position to give orders to the King of Camelot, but he was too far gone to care or even notice. 

Arthur pulled back carefully and stayed just as gentle on the way in again until he was sure that Percival could take it. Then he just grabbed his hips and pounded into him. 

Percival reached for his prick that had lost its stiffness at the first intrusion but Arthur seemed to hit something inside him that made him grow hard again. Damn, this was great! It pushed him closer to climax each time Arthur hit that spot. “Please!” he groaned.

Picking up speed, Arthur slammed into the taller man, then stilled and almost roared when he shot into his partner just as Percival’s body tightened and he came all over his hand. 

Collapsing onto the soft bed, Percival panted, not caring that Arthur was slumped over his back. It even felt good. He felt used, thoroughly sore and knew it would be even worse come morning, but he’d never been so sated in all of his life. 

Just as the candle at the bedside gave one last flicker, Arthur scrambled around and spread the blanket over both of them, wrapping an arm around Percival. 

In the morning, Percival stretched and didn’t want to open his eyes. He was sore all over, but this was the softest bed he’d ever slept in. A little kiss on his shoulder finally woke him. When he blinked, he looked into Arthur’s face that bore an amused expression. 

“Rise, Sir Percival, knight of Camelot.”

Arthur had kissed him again, gave him an ointment for the soreness and sent him on his way. 

 

Of course it had been Gwaine who had coaxed the story out of him, who’d made him tell that it had been his first time with a man and admit that he enjoyed it immensely. The other knights had laughed and cheered but fell silent when he said that he had stayed till morning. They all had busied themselves with their armour and Gwaine had leaned in. “The Princess, my friend, obviously has a soft spot for you.” None of the other knights had been allowed to stay the night. 

It had been years ago, but Percival still hoped that he had been so special to the king that one night he would be called back. 

As he sat gloomily and nursed his mead, he looked over to where Merlin sat, a similar expression on his face. If he, Percival, was jealous of each young knight, how must Merlin feel? It was an open secret at the court that the manservant and the king were lovers. That thought made Percival even more miserable and he pushed back, setting his tankard on the table with more force than necessary and walked out of the room. He needed some air. 

He found himself a log to sit on at the outskirts of town where he stared up at the full moon for a while, before his head sank and he just stared at the dirt between his boots. 

“Percival,” a soft voice called.

Not even looking up, Percival sighed as the other man sat next to him. 

“Stop torturing yourself each initiation night. I know it’s difficult, but… It won’t happen again.”

Percival shot Leon a look. “My mind knows.”

“Every young knight hopes he’ll get called back to his king. It never happens, it hasn’t happened since before I joined the ranks.”

“Did you…?” Percival knew it wasn’t his to ask, so he fell silent.

But Leon just nodded. “Every knight of Camelot serviced his king that way. And hey, I became a knight when Uther was king.” He nudged Percival’s arm, who shuddered. “See what I mean. Keep the memory, cherish it, but…move on.”

Percival sighed again. He knew his friend was right. But it wasn’t easy. “Know anyone who might be interested?” He laughed without humor. 

Leon just gave him a long look.


End file.
